


Tender Loving Care

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: A rough day leads you to giving Negan some comforting TLC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Negan hell. Come join me on Tumblr!
> 
> oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

There were just some days where you could sit curled up on the couch in Negan’s room reading one of the many books he had stored in the bookshelves. You had to admit that there were some advantages to being his favourite of his many ‘wives’.

You thumbed the page of the book, only breaking your eye contact with the object when the door to the room opened. A smile grew on your lips, feet slipping from the couch to rest on the floor as you watched Negan place Lucille carefully down on his desk.

The way his jaw clenched gave you an inkling of what kind of day he’d had. Someone must have messed up somewhere in the Sanctuary.

“Rough day?” You spoke softly, placing the book down on the arm of the couch. Negan just slumped into the couch next to you. “Want to tell me about it?”

“Not fucking really, doll.” He snarled lowly, not aimed at you, you shook your head before reaching across, unzipping his leather jacket and untying the red scarf. “Some fuckwit didn’t fix one of the walls properly… Nearly let a whole bunch of fucking Walkers in.”

“I assume the Saviours had to pick up the pieces?” You queried, pushing the jacket down onto the couch as he lent forward. Sometimes, he just needed a little bit of tender loving care from you - a massage and kisses from you. This was probably one of those days, especially with how easily he let you remove his jacket.

“Damn right they did.” You patted the top of his shoulders, getting him to shuffle around slightly giving you better access to rub his shoulders. “The mother fucker was lucky that nobody was killed. Little bitch would have met his end at my girl.”

You couldn’t help but grin when he let out a slight groan upon the feeling of your hands carefully rubbing his shoulders through the thin white shirt. “Which girl would that be, hm?” You teased. “Lucille or myself?” You paused briefly. “Or maybe both of us?”

“You know Lucille doesn’t like to share.”

“We have an arrangement, a compromise~” You giggled, working the tension out of him. “Don’t lie though, I’m sure you’d find it hot… Both of your favourite girls working together, getting each other all dirty…”

“Don’t fucking tempt me, doll.” He rolled his shoulders when you slid your hands away, wrapping them around his waist instead and pressed a soft kiss against his neck. “Much better…”

“How about I run you a hot bath, we get in together and you tell me what your plans for their punishment are.” You pressed a kiss against his lips, resting your forehead against his briefly. You slid away, rising from the couch and headed towards the bathroom with a grin on your lips.

“Sounds fucking perfect.”


End file.
